time to duel
by Barcha
Summary: in this world conflicts are decided by the game duel monsters which because of a mixture of magic and technology have the ability to become real for the purpose of dueling and such. This is the story of one person's journey to make a name for himself.
1. Chapter 1

First story

Disclamer: I do not own anything of the yugioh franchise.

Chapter 1:

"Elemental hero Bladedge attack that face down!" With one slashed the bladed hero destroyed the face down revealing a facedown ancient gear box {machine effect atk 500 def 2000]. 2600-2000= 600.

"And that's that game" A boy of 14 cheered. _Yes I know have the best winning record being the champion rocks. _Ace was a student at a academy where many of the next generation was trained to do their various careers on life. This school was one of many located in the world cities this focusing on the mysterious game of duel monsters and was noted for producing many great duelists.

"Hey I demand a rematch Ace" said a boy on the other side who was dressed in a dull grey trench coat with various gears, machines, and tools.

"Sorry Leo I'm done for the day" yawned Ace unlike his complain ace's wardrobe was a something you see on a golden superhero with chain mail like style and blue gloves with red boots.

"I'll duel you Leo" A boy named Harvey said. Harvey was dressed in cameo army garb with a fake sword on his back.

" As if you could win " scoffed leo

"Oh it's on. I'll beat in you no time"

"Lets duel then" with that being said the 2 rushed to the dueling platform { think the duel platform Kaiba and Pegasus used in the pyramid of light movie.} they then inserted their deck and the computer randomly selected who would go first.

" yes, Harvey cheered " I'm first" _let's see I got goblin attack force joker knight final attack orders and swords of revealing light, and warrior returning alive This is will be quick ._

"I'll start by summon goblin attack force{ warrior effect level 4 atk 2300 def 0 } then I'll set 1 card face down and activate swords of revealing light. Now you wont be able to attack for 3 turns"

"I know won't make a difference though, my move." _Let's see cyber dragon, red gadget, ancient gear tank, ancient gear castle and cost down and ancient gear beast. Not bad Leo thought._

" first because you have a monster on your on your side of the field and I don't I can summon cyber dragon in attack mode then ill activate cost down that will decrease the monsters in my hand by 2 by discarding a card. Now for ancient gear castle and finally ill play my now level 4 ancient gear beast in attack mode and give him the spell ancient gear tank."

" my turn" Harvey smirked. _Perfect. This card just handed my victory._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I do not own anything of the yugioh franchise.

"Hey Leo say goodbye to your outdated machines"

"Why do I got such a bad feeling about this" Leo grimaced

"This is why, lighting vortex, shock and awe baby" _now with the attack squad in position and final attack orders he has no chance._

"Goblins charge" 8000-2300= 5700.

"My turn" _yes something useful_

"I'll get substitute my castle for a tribute and bring out the ancient gear chimera. (Machine earth effect atk 2300 def 1300.]

"Your move now"

"Okay I'll tribute my goblin attack force for freed the matchless general(Earth/warrior/level 5atk2300 def 1700) _Still tied in atk power I got to get rid of his beast before he can get a higher level monster._

"Your move"

"Soon my brutish ally you will feel the wrath of my classical mechs, I'll activate the card shard of greed and then end my turn."

"As if my general will activate his effect allowing me to to add a level 4 or lower warrior to my hand and I'll choose Queens Knight".

"Your move by the way swords of revealing light are gone".

"Finally I'll activate the spell card machine assembly line giving all machines 200 more attack, so say goodbye to your general go for it chimera with one leap the brave general was torn to pieces (8000-200=7800), now you'll learn respect for the old ways".

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"I'll send my spell to the grave to draw 2 more cards, now my calculations tell me the variables in my hand will bring this duel to the end, I'll use to the spell polymerization to send my chimera form the field, along with my golem, and gear to summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem (earth machine fusion level 10 atk 4400 def 3400) now he has 4600 atk thanks to my assembly line now get rid of that facedown Mecha Onslaught". One punch destroyed the facedown Queens Knight (4600-1600=3000) 7800-3000=4800lp.

"That would probably hurt like the dickens if this was real, now I'll set another one of my soldier facedown and end my turn".

"I just love it when everything comes together first I'll play another shard of greed, and have my golem make some mechanical mayhem by eliminating your monster from the equation by attacking" Leo boasted as the facedown chthonian soldier effect activated causing both player to take damage(4800-3200=1600} (5700-3200=2500)

"That may have complicated my equation the outcome will remain the same with you equaling zero."

_Does this guy ever talk like a human or is he really a machine sent to destroy us time for a field clearing._

"Leo it's time to update your tech as it has no chance against this spell go dark hole".

" You simpleton you just gave my assembly line 2 counters and activated my monsters effect allowing me to special summon one ancient gear golem form my grave regardless of the summoning conditions(3000+200=3200 ATK)

"Oh come on, Harvey groaned, I end then".

"I'll play ancient gear soldier in attack mode (earth machine effect atk:1300+200=1500 def:1300) go my army knock that brute back to basic training,mecha onslaught 3200-3200=0.

Sorry about the wait review please


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the yugioh franchise

A couple of days later after their classes Leo, Ace, and Harvey were sitting around bored out of their minds.

"Man this boring anybody got any suggestions." Harvey groaned

"Well we could duel, sleep, pull pranks, or got to sighting seeing." Ace suggested.

"My records show that we dueled many times this week, have already obtained maximum sleep requirement, are terrible at pranks, and no data of any kind on your last suggestion" Leo informed

"Sir please gets him to talk normal the whole robot thing is creepy and quite demoralizing to the men's spirits" Harvey urged.

"One be nice H, two you talk like a soldier, and 3 what men it's only us 3" Ace answered

"Captain Ace you just gave me an idea we could go test our skills by storming the arena and competing in a 3 on 3 duel."

If anyone wishes they can send a oc via review or private messaging that may appear next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the yugioh franchise

A few hours later we find Ace Harvey and Leo preparing to duel three other people.

The first one a young female named Laura who dressed in a noble's robe complete with various gems all over. The second was a guy named Nero who was dressed in simple blue-silver clothing. And finally the third was named Alberta and was dressed in a simple black and silver cloak.

" okay guys the rules are as follows you can use monsters from your teammates side of the field, if one person attacks and mirror force is activated the effect goes toward all your teammates, also you can activate traps and spells when the opposite team attacks one of your teammates, and finally you will share life points any questions people, Ace clarified "oh by the way you can't summon from someone else's extra deck, we'll go me, Laura, Leo, Nero, Harvey, and finally Alberta . "

"First ill activate the spell card polymerization and fusion summon elemental hero flame wingman{atk 2100 def 1200 wind warrior} and I'll set one card facedown. "

"You call that a fusion summon there was no appeal to it honestly you have no taste "Laura scoffed

"As long as he defends the innocent my hero will be superior to your all shine and no spine monsters" Ace boasted.

"Outdated simpleton"

"Overrated princess wananabe"

"Why I never"

"Won a duel "Ace interrupted

Meanwhile the other participants were watching the verbal sparring match with amused looks. They were able to all sneak away and get popcorn and still saw a good deal of insults flying.

"5 bucks says Ace will have the last word" Alberta betted

"My calculations say that she will get the last word in." Leo challenged

"As does my good friend Abraham Lincoln "Nero agreed

"That is it I'm going to show you how to pull a proper summon I'll activate my own polymerization and fuse gem knight garnet and obsidian together." The two knights jumped into the sky and spun together and a dazzling display of color. "Forming gem knight zirconia {earth rock atk 2900 def 2500} in attack mode. Now I'll summon my gem knight alexandrite and activate his effect letting me summon a gem knight normal monster from my deck". As soon as she said those words alexandrite's armor began to crack and soon shattered revealing a brand new warrior gem knight crystal { earth rock atk 2450 def 1950} _let's see Mr. I'm the best at everything react to him getting out fusion summoned oh well time to found out._

"Crystal show that outdated spandex user the real power of team work" Laura commanded

"Not so fast I'll activate my facedown waboku meaning all my monsters can't be destroyed by battle and I take no damage either." Ace smirked

_I hate that guy so very much _

"Leo you're up"

"K I special summon cyber dragon in attack position {light machine atk 2100 def 1600} Ace I require your monster to solve the next part of my equation may I "Leo inquired. Ace gave a single nod and gestured for him to continue on with his play.

"I tribute my cyber dragon and his wing man to tribute summon the mechanical marvel known as ancient gear golem." (Earth machine atk 3000 def 3000) "Now my minion get rid of that admittedly physically attractive rock like formation"_. _With one fist the mech completely crushed gem knight crystal into gem knight pile of rubble._ (24000_\- 650=23350)

"Top that Nero "Ace exclaimed.

"Oh he will" Laura challenged.

"If you guys are done I would like to ask if I can take my turn now or are you guys going to go at it some more." Nero whispered. With a scoff and nod Nero sated his turn.

"First I activate the field spell mountain giving all dragons, winged beasts, and thunder types 200 more attack and defense, I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Sir I requested reinforcements and here they are I normal summon the marauding captain in attack mode and activate his effect and I will choose summoner monk and I'll discard the spell the A forces to special summon the field commander Rahz (earth warrior atk 1600 def 1200) and activate his effect allowing me to place a level 4 or lower on top of my deck and I choose another summoner monk." Harvey reported.

"Well Laura it appears my team has brought us a well seen advantage you are outnumbered and outmatched it seems. Ace taunted.

"Outnumbered maybe but out matched never "Laura retorted.

"Alberta let's bring them down a few pegs shall we ". Laura bragged.

"you got it boss I activate the spell end of the world and tribute Laura's gem knight to special summon Demise the King of Armageddon (dark fiend ritual atk 2400 def 2000 ) and his effect allows me to destroy all other cards in the field for 2000 life points." (23350-2000=21350). With a mighty swing of his weapon Demise released a wave of energy that destroyed everything that encountered it came into contact with.

"Thanks Al because of that my facedown white stone of legends effect activates allowing me to add a blue-eyes white dragon to my hand. " Nero cheered.

"Now my king attack them directly with apocalypse strike. The king charged his battle axe with an eerie blue glow that he then threw at the defenseless duelists. (24000-2400=21600).


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the yugioh franchise

Ace's turn **21600-Ace, Leo, Harvey 21350-Luara, Nero, Albertha**

_So all of our plays were for nothing and now we lost the advantage, _Ace thought to himself.

"Don't worry guys our teamwork and fighting spirit shall not be vanquished as the fire of justice will burn on. Ace declared. _Now to show them what a true hero is all about._

"I set one card facedown and activate heart of the underdog and end my turn".

Laura's turn **21600-Ace, Leo, Harvey 21350-Luara, Nero, Alberta**

_That arrogant peasant will rue the day he dared to throw the gauntlet at me lady of luster. _ Laura thought to herself.

"I call upon the power of the mineral garnet to call forth the being known as Gem Knight Garnet (earth pyro normal atk 1900 def 0) and command him to attack the one who dared to insult me go flaming iron fist. "Laura chanted. As soon as she was done the warrior took a running start and set his fist on fire and then proceeded to punch Ace in the gut. _That'll teach him._

Leo's turn **21600-Ace, Leo, Harvey 21350-Luara, Nero, Alberta**

"I activate the spell known as Terra Forming and add the spell known as Geartown to my hand._ My calculations tell me I could even the odds with this play but by how much._

"Gentlemen allow me to solve this equation in a satisfactory way. I normal summon Ancient Gear Beast in attack mode (earth machine effect atk 2000 def 2000) and shall have him attack Nero directly with mecha stomp", Leo monologued. (21350-2000=19350) As soon as the word was given the beast leaped into the air and crashed down into Nero's area.

Nero's turn 21600**-Ace, Leo, Harvey 19350-Luara, Nero, Alberta**

**"**You'll pay for that Leo as you find out just how powerful the Titan clan is." Nero challenged.

"Question if you are so powerful why are you losing this duel, lost your supremacy to the Imperial clan, and lost the 5 Headed Dragon? Leo taunted. The data collected shows you are not as powerful as you led us to believe."

"You shall pay for that insult at the cost of your life points I normal summon Alexandrite Dragon ( dragon light atk 2000 def 1000)and have him attack your defenseless ally Harvey". Nero commanded. The next any one saw was Harvey being engulfed by a stream of rainbow colored fire (21600-2000=19600).

Harvey's turn **19600-Ace, Leo, Harvey 21350-Luara, Nero, Albertha**

"All right troops it's time to get some men out there I normal summon Summoner Monk and activate his effect and I'll discard double spell to special summon Queen's Knight ( light warrior normal atk 1500 def 1600) and using these to I build the overlay network to summon Number 39 Utopia,( light warrior xyz effect atk 2500 def 2000) now my men it time to show them peace will come Utopia attack Demise." Harvey ordered. With that Utopia charged at Demise and vanquished him with 1 swing of his blade. (2500-2400=100, 21350 -100=21250)

Alberta's turn **19600-Ace, Leo, Harvey 21250-Luara, Nero, Albertha**

**"**I normal summon Senju of The Thousand Hands (light fairy effect atk 1400 def 1000) and activate his effect allowing me to add a ritual monster to my hand and I choose Relinquished. " Albertha chanted, _Time to show them just how powerful ritual monsters are._

"I activate the spell card Black Illusion Ritual and I'll Senju to grave to summon Relinquished (Dark ritual spellcaster effect atk 0 def 0), now for his effect allowing me to target one of your monsters and equip him to mine and gain its attack and defense and I choose Utopia". With that the bottom hole in the monster's lower section created a vertex that sucked Utopia right into it causing its wings to close and Utopia to become attached to them.

"Now attack Harvey directly." 19600-2500=17100

"Ace's turn **17100-Ace, Leo, Harvey 21250-Luara, Nero, Albertha**

**"I** draw a card and if it's a normal monster I get to draw again and repeat until I get something other than a normal monster", _Lets hope this works_

"Yes its a normal monster and another and another and that's a spell." Ace cheered

"Now pay attention to this as the brave and the bold make a comeback, first I activate the spell polymerization and send from my hand Elemental Hero Sparkman and Gene-Warped Warwolf to my grave to fusion summon Elemental Hero Gaia( earth warrior fusion effect atk 2200 def 2600) and I shall activate his super power allowing me to half one monsters attack and give him the same amount and I choose Alexandrite Dragon, (2000-1000=1000 2200+1000=3200), Now I normal summon Masaki the Legendary swordsman ( earth warrior atk 1100 def 1100) and flip face up Turtle Island ( water aqua atk 1100 def 2000), now attack Nero's dragon Masaki then attack him directly others". With that Masaki attacked the dragon and slayed it in one slash then Gaia and Turtle did their parts. (1100-1000=100, 21250-3200-1100=16950)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the yugioh franchise

" Now I'm going to build the over lay network by overlaying my level 4 Masaki and Turtle Island to summon the xyz monster known as Zabuba General( Earth Warrior Effect XYZ atk 2000 def 1000)" Ace said.

Laura's turn **17100-Ace, Leo, Harvey 16950-Luara, Nero, Albertha**

_Err that dude is so annoying, _Laura seethed to herself as she drew her next card, _not what I needed_.

"I end my turn "Laura sighed.

"What's wrong Laura can't take the heat" Ace taunted.

"Shut-up you super hero wananabe"

"I am no wanana-be for I hear the call of justice and will answer it with the fervor of a dog chasing a mail-man " Ace boasted

"If you two have finished broadcasting casting your positive and negative reactions to each other, I would like to finish this duel" Leo interjected.

"Sir if I have permission to speak Leo does have a point ". Harvey agreed

"As much as I hate to admit it they have a point" Nero agreed.

"The stars say they have a history and that the lottery numbers that win are 36, 42, 57, and 99" Albertha added.

" Oh think of all the cool stuff we could get " Nero cheered

"That would be so helpful if we were old enough to get a ticket." Harvey reminded him

"Oh that's it Leo the stars say that they will go at for a while so please continue on with this as I have a great many things to do like plan for world domination" Albertha commanded

" 1 magic does not exist 2 my mechanical brethren will take over the planet way before you do and 3 you got it." Leo droned.

** Leo's turn 17100-Ace, Leo, Harvey 16950-Luara, Nero, Albertha**

"I normal summon the Ancient Gear Golem by tributing my beast and because my field spell allows for Ancient Gears to be tribute summoned with one less than usual, and I shall move onto the next step of the equation by eliminating the variable classified as Geartown with Mystical Space Typhoon". With that the entire city crumbled into ruins only to reassemble itself into a dragon made of old metals and gears.

" Since Geartown was eliminated its effect activates allowing me to special summon an Ancient Gear monster from my grave, hand ,or deck and I choose Ancient Gear Gadjiltron in attack mode(earth machine effect atk 3000 def 3000), _now it's time to fix this equation _Leo thought to himself.

"Now Ancient Gear Golem attack Relinquished with mecha onslaught." Leo commanded as the golem charged right to its enemy's side of the field crushing it in one punch. **16950-500=16450**

"Insert laugh of victory here as it turns out your little magician was out of its league. " Leo bragged. Only to gape in wonder as the dust revealed the magician was still on the field.

"Didn't I tell you if Relinquished is destroyed he can save himself by sending a monster equipped to him to the grave." Albertha bragged

"No matter it'll end the same Gadjiltron attack it with robo roar. With that the monster roared right at the unfortunate spellcaster was destroyed for good this time.

Nero's turn **17100-Ace, Leo, Harvey ** **16950-Luara, Nero, Albertha**

_Finally you shall see true power really looks Nero_ thought to himself.

" First I activate the spell know as Ancient Rules to special summon a level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand and I choose the legendary Blue-eyes White Dragon in attack mode(Light dragon normal atk3000 def 2500) and then I normal summon the maiden with eyes of blue in attack mode. "Now Blue-eyes attack Elemental hero Gaia with burst of destruction". With that the legendary dragon flew to the sky and released a pure beam of white light that utterly demolished the hero.** 17100-400=16700**

"With that I end my turn"

Harvey's turn **16700-Ace, Leo, Harvey ** **16950-Luara, Nero, Albertha**

"To begin my counter attack I shall start by setting one card face down and activate the spell known as shard of greed." Harvey declared

Alberta's turn **16700-Ace, Leo, Harvey ** **16950-Luara, Nero, Albertha**

"The stars say soon shall we defeat you and this contest "Albertha claimed.

"The very nature of your claim makes no logical sense what so ever as my calculations tell me the outcome shall be in our favor." Leo complained

"Ah my dear fool you forget one very important thing "

"That 1 you don't have a winning streak, 2 numbers don't lie or 3 and this might be important MAGIC DOESNT EXIST "Leo interrupted

"Actually it goes more like this 1 neither do you 2 you are terrible at math 3 if it didn't how come I can do this ". With that she disappeared into a puff of smoke only to reappear right being Leo.

"If magic isn't real how am I right behind you " Albertha whispered into Leo's ear

" That my dear delusional day destroyer can be answered with any of these answers 1 you have a smoke bomb and has a large running speed 2 you have a teleportation device located on your person 3 a device increases your speed drastically 4 You have a devise that freezes time. " Leo claimed

"Is anyone else getting confused by the math those 2 are using." Nero complained

"You know we may be the only normal ones here. Nero remarked to Harvey

"Are you daring to imply the captain and the high lady are anything less than of good mental health. " Harvey spoke with an edge to his tone.

"Scratch that I'm the only normal one here.

"Do you get the feeling our friends have not been completely honest with us?" Nero inquired

"What our superiors choose to debrief with us is their duty and obligation." Harvey informed

_Seriously does this guy have anything decides blind loyalty in his head. _Nero wondered to himself.

"That's it your going down if it's the last thing Nero every does." Albertha snapped

"Why me "Nero complained.

"1 you are the most expendable 2 the weakest duelist on our side and 3 I'm far more important than you "Albertha clarified.

"The witch has a point after all you done the least in this duel, makes one wonder how you got into this school in the first place." Leo agreed.

"Thank you golem "Albertha beamed

"No problem "Leo smiled

"Perhaps you are right in their case about them not telling us something "Harvey reluctantly agreed.

"You don't think"

"I hope not for that would mean Leo is or was fraternizing with the enemy"

"You do know we're not at war with each other" Nero questioned

"That's it I normal summon Armageddon Knight and activate his effect which allows me to send 1 dark monster from my hand to my grave and I choose Djinn Presider of Rituals then I activate the spell known as Ritual of Grave by sending two or more monsters to the grave and I choose Armageddon Knight oh by the way my Djinn's effect allows me to banish him from my grave for a ritual summon and he gives that monster the added effect of letting me draw a card when it destroys a monster by battle. With that a beautiful white marble shrine rose out of the ground and then the 2 tributed monsters both knelt on their knees side by side as the white light enveloped them which then revealed a beautiful sorceress dressed in dark blue robes with a magical staff that glowed with power,

"Accept these offerings oh Graceful one and with their sacrifice bring yourself to the material plane to protect all that is good and righteous RISE Divine Grace – Northwemko" Albertha chanted

Review please


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the yugioh franchise

Alberta's turn 16700**-Ace, Leo, Harvey ** **16950-Luara, Nero, Albertha**

"I activate Divine Grace's effect which will allow me to select 2 monsters on the field and making her safe from being destroyed by card effects and I choose Ancient Gear Golem and Ancient Gear Gadjiltron." With that Divine waved her staff at the two and released a white light that enveloped her and the two machines.

"Now Grace go and ensure peace by destroying the warmonger of a general with Divine Blast." Albertha commanded. With that the sorceress destroyed Zabuba General with a beam of dark blue lighting. (2700-2000=700) ( 16700-700=1600)

"With that I end my turn." Albertha cheered.

Ace's turn **16000-Ace, Leo, Harvey ** **16950-Luara, Nero, Albertha**

_Man that girl keeps using our monsters for her own use._ Ace thought to himself.

"I draw and if it's a normal monster I get to do it again and again until I get something else." Ace reminded.

"Yes that's Clayman, Avian, Sparkman, and this a Millennium Shield and this is a spell. Now I activate the spell known as double spell and discard my field barrier to use one of yours and I choose the Ancient Rules and use it to special summon in defense the Millennium Shield( earth warrior normal atk 0 def 3000) and now I set one card facedown and end my turn.

Laura's turn **16000-Ace, Leo, Harvey ** **16950-Luara, Nero, Albertha**

"I summon a another Gem knight Garnet in attack mode and with my 2 knights I build the over lay network and summon Number 50 BlackShip of Corn ( Dark plant xyz effect atk 2100 def 1500) and I'll activate his effect which allows me to remove a xyz material to destroy a monster with less attack then it and I choose the Millennium Shield." With that the ship destroyed the so called ultimate shield with one blow

(16000-1000= 1500)

_Let's see him bounce back from that _Laura thought to herself.

**Leo's turn 15000 16950-Luara, Nero, Albertha**

"In order to continue with the solving of this equation I shall now activate the field spell Mausoleum of the Emperor and will then summon the Perfect machine King by sacrificing 2000 life points. (Earth machine level 8 atk 2700 def 1500) (15000-2000=13000)

"Yes Leo with your three monsters will be able to turn the tide of this battle with your battle phase" Ace cheered

_Oh no_ Lauragroaned inwardly at the same time Nero grimaced

Alberta on the other hand was dreading what came next even more.

"I shall now move on to next stage of my formula by combining all 3 of my mechs in the over lay network to summon Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo (Dark machine xyz effect atk 3200 def 2300) With that claim made all three opponents adopt faces that would not be out of place if one was about to be attacked by a angry bear. Now my puppet show what your gimmick is all about with your special ability which is if I have no cards in my Spell &amp; Trap Card Zone: I can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, and if I do, place 1 Destiny Counter on this card. I cannot conduct my Battle Phase the turn I activate this effect. When 3 Destiny Counters are on this card, I win the Duel. "Leo explained.

_How the heck did he say all of that with running out of breath _his comrades wondered.

"Wait you still have things in your zones" Nero inquired

Cue immediate sighs of relief form Laura and Alberta

"That is exactly why I activate this card known as Heavy storm which destroys all spells and traps on field. With that a massive wind came and wiped out the field spell, Ace's facedown Call of the Haunted, and Harvey's shard of Greed."

"Anyone else fines it funny Leo wiped out his teammates plans more so then he did ours" Nero commented.

"Harvey changes of plans protect that monster at all costs." Ace ordered

"Destroy that monster at all costs" Laura demanded.

**Nero's turn Ace, Leo, and Harvey 13000 16950-Luara, Nero, Alberta**

"I shall proceed will my casting by playing the spell Ascending Soul and then have Grace attack Harvey directly (13000-2700=10300) and then I end."

"Listen guys we have to focus all of our efforts on one of them so that we'll be able to isolate the enemy combatants from each other and stop Leo's plan" Laura commanded.

"I say we go after Harvey " Nero recommended

"Very well we shall use our combined might to overwhelm and separate the riffraff from each other so victory will be ours." Laura seconded

"The stars say that this shall be our path to victory" Albertha chimed in


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the yugioh franchise

**Nero's turn Ace, Leo, and Harvey 13000 16950-Luara, Nero, Alberta**

"Okay I summon Luster Dragon (Wind Dragon atk 1900 def 1600) now my dragons attack Harvey directly with Burst of Destruction and Sapphire Blast. With that the dragons covered Harvey in mix of lighting and blue fire. (13000-3000-1900=8100)

"Why does everyone go after me?" Harvey complained

"Because you offer the least resistance." Laura offered

"Why does that mean."

"It means you are the weakest of your team." Albertha clarified

"I'll make you regret those words." Harvey promised

**Harvey's turn ** **8100** **Ace, Leo, and Harvey** **16950-Luara, Nero, Alberta**

_I got to prove I'm not a pushover. _Harvey thought to himself

"I banish Utopia and Summoner Monk to special summon Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning (light warrior ark 3000 def 2500)

"This is getting worse and worse for us isn't it? Nero complained

"Now I shall order him to banish the Blue-eyes White Dragon with that the soldier opened a portal using his sword and forced the dragon into it.

"Who's offering the least resistance now? Harvey bragged

**Alberta's turn ****8100** **Ace, Leo, and Harvey** 16950**-Luara, Nero, Alberta** "I activate the spell known as Shard of Greed and order my monster to attack Ace's Facedown. The blast of energy that followed revealed the monster to be a Giant Soldier of Stone

Ace's Turn **8100** **Ace, Leo, and Harvey** 16950**-Luara, Nero, Alberta**

"I activate the spell known as Polymerization to fuse my Avian, Sparkman, and Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Core (Earth warrior fusion atk 2700 def 2200), now my defender of peace shine your light on those who do wrong with Tri-beam blast on Laura's ship. With that the hero unleashed a blast made of wind, earth, and electricity. (2700-2100=600)(16950-600=16350)

"Now his effect is that at the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can target 1 monster on the field; destroy that monster and I choose the Divine Grace herself. With that Core unleashed another blast of power that destroyed the sorceress.

Laura's turn **8100** **Ace, Leo, and Harvey 16350-Luara, Nero, Alberta**

_This is hopeless Laura thought to herself._

"I set one card down, and activate wave-motion cannon"

_Like it'll do any good _

Leo's turn **8100** **Ace, Leo, and Harvey 16350-Luara, Nero, Alberta**

"I add another destiny counter to my puppet. "

Nero's turn **8100** **Ace, Leo, and Harvey 16350-Luara, Nero, Alberta**

"I'll start by setting one card"

"I set another card down and end my turn"

Harvey's turn **8100** **Ace, Leo, and Harvey 16350-Luara, Nero, Alberta**

"I shall order my soldier to attack Nero's facedown.

"Thanks for that because that facedown is another Maiden with Eyes of blue, and you know what that means I get to cancel your attack and summon another Blue-eyes White Dragon .

Harvey, Ace complained.

Alberta's turn **8100** **Ace, Leo, and Harvey 16350-Luara, Nero, Alberta**

"I activate the spell known as Forbidden Dress and I shall target a maiden with it" Albertha commanded

"Why would she do that" Ace wondered out loud."

"So I could do this I activate her effect and cancel your card so that I could summon another Blue-eyes White Dragon. Nero answered

"So" Ace questioned

"Think of all the Xyz and fusions I can pull of right know." Nero enticed.

"I really don't know that many monsters.

"Oh right I forgot He's such a commoner he's never heard of the greater Dragons" Laura mocked.

"Let me explain it to you then on my next turn I shall be able to summon the most powerful dragons to ever exist."

"How can you if you lost the Five-Headed Dragon" Leo inquired

_Will I ever live that down, _Nero thought to himself.

"Nope" Albertha told him

_How did she know?_

"Cause I'm me" Albertha responded

Ace's turn 8100 **Ace, Leo, and Harvey 16350-Luara, Nero, Alberta**

"First up I shall have my monster attack

"Hold up there man reveal facedown I activate the trap known as Spellbinding Circle and you know what that means." Nero bragged

"Yes atlas my warrior shall have to put on hold his crusade on hold thanks to your trickery"

Laura's turn Ace**, Leo, and Harvey 16350-Luara, Nero, Alberta**

_Leo's up right after me only card can help me right know. Please be it._

_It is._

"I normal summon one of the rarest of cards The **Time Wizard"**

**"**That card hasn't been used in ages I thought it only was used by the highest of royals"

"Even the greatest of spellcasters can only dream about that card.

"Where the heck did you get it!

"My processer cannot compute this variable"

"What's the big deal I never heard of that card."

"If she's lucky that card will destroy all of our monsters" Harvey told him

"Oh"

"Wait for it"

"Monkey Feathers.

_Well here goes everything._

"I activate his effect and I shall call heads

With that the wizard waved his wand and became a coin with a lion head on one side and a snake for a tail on the other. (See if you can guess which monster is on the coin.) Then it flipped itself and after many agonizing flips landed on tails.

**Yes! **Our pursuit of justice has been rewarded.

**No! **Laura moaned as her monster then destroyed her team's monsters (500+3000+3000+=9500/2=4750)(16350-4750=156450)

Leos turn Life points (Does it matter?)

I activate my puppet's effect for the third time and by doing so I solve this equation. With that the puppet absorbed the last gem it had.

**_Winners _**Leo, Harvey, and Ace

review please


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the yugioh franchise

Chapter 9

I do not own any aspect of the Yugioh franchise and the oc known as Chris A. ForestFleet belongs to ForestFleet himself.

A few days after the three on three duel Harvey and Leo were waiting outside the Academy for Ace.

"Remind me why we are stuck waiting for him again" Leo asked his companion.

Harvey decided to take a break from standing upside down to answer yet again.

"Because he got detention for not paying attention" He replied

"Proud of that rhyme? "Leo asked

"As a matter of fact I am, WAIT did you just talk normal" Harvey exclaimed as fell down from surprise.

"Oh yeah thanks for reminding me, my internal processing unit has calculated the undeniable fact that I am bored and dissatisfied with our third trio tyrant of a leader" Leo complained. As he started to fiddle with his trench coat's pockets casually tossing various objects as he looked for something to do. So preoccupied was he the fact that his companion was in the pathway of many of these objects did not come to his mind.

_Where does he fit all these gadgets? _Harvey had to wonder as he ducked while a saw flew over his head, only to be hit by a watch. _Well that wasn't so bad. _He thought while a medium sized box landed on his head knocking him back accidently activating the release button allowing what looked like a bunch of Ancient Gears to tumble out._ Now that I think about it that box looks like a Ancient Gear Box_. _What the heck are those things ._Harvey wondered as he saw what appeared to be a squadron of Ancient Gear Soldiers providing covering fire as a troop of Ancient Gear Knights was charging at him? He would be worried if it weren't for the fact they were toy sized and the Soldiers' guns combined did little more than annoy him and the Knights at most would poke holes in his cloths. While the Gears were being outfitted with Ancient Gear Tanks, Fists, and Galaxy Blasters by an Ancient Gear Engineer. _I don't know I should feel impressed or sacred at this situation. _While he was thinking a Prototype Machine King must have called for reinforcements as a entire line of Ancient Gear Cannons, a few Machina Fortresses and Cannons, along with some Cannon Soldiers were rolled on to the field pushed by the Gears and proceeded to live up to their name sakes in a quite a epic fashion. Eventually the combined fire power actually started to hurt. Even worse when several Knights mounted on the Beasts, while the gadgets added themselves to the Chimeras and Dragon, along with the machine king making them both even more powerful as a lone Ancient Gear Golem was being up graded by combing with a Knight and Beast making a Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem which then proceeded to walk towards Harvey who by now was doing what any self-respecting hero in the making would do cowering in a fetal position until he finally realized he was bigger than them and made the logical choice.

"Don't hurt me I surrender I surrender" Harvey begged. After that cheers erupted by the toy army as several began to break into dance.

'Hahahhahha" Leo laughed.

"This is so going on the internet" Leo said holding up his camera.

"Oh now you don't "Harvey threatened

"How are you going to stop me" Leo challenged

"Like this" Harvey yelled as he tackled him, only to get beaten up by the toy army again.

"How the heck did you build those things? Harvey couldn't help but ask.

" Oh there was a excess of metal at the Workshop, you know where all the machine users hang out and invent stuff, I was designing a communications interference device and I felt the need to make a prank on someone" Leo explained.

"Please like you would pull a prank." Harvey scoffed

"So I made look like a Sonic Jammer" Leo continued apparently ignoring him "Eventually I started to design other things like a recording device made to resemble a Spyder Spider, a communicator modeled after Photon Satellite,"

"What the heck are a Sonic Jammer and Spyder Spider" Harvey continued

" and after all of us agreed we decided to start selling models of Duel Monster cards we have been busy keeping up with the orders individually we had agreed to work together I do mean all of us pretty much everyone at the Work Shop has a job to do." Leo finished

"How did you get everyone to agree your guys are always at each other's throats?" Harvey couldn't help but ask.

"We settled the matter in the most sensible of ways." Leo explained

Flashback

We see a crowd of people of various ages dressed in various levels of paintball gear on two sides of a valley duking it out with the enemies' sentries, as others hid and distracted getting closer to their goal.

"Ah I've been hit everywhere' cried a boy wearing a blue uniform or what appeared to be blue as it was covered in red paint.

"No not you too" someone called out.

"Focus we can't let his sacrifice go in vain" Someone apparently the leader attempted to rally his squad.

"I didn't sign up for this" another cried

"Pull yourself together man"

"Ow *slap* ow *slap* if you don't stop slapping me your going to have to pull my face together". The slappie protested indignantly. While they were arguing they did not notice a group of red slingers approaching from all directions. They barely had time to fire back before they were defeated. The enemy's leader a girl around the age of 13 approached wearing a red uniform approached with a look of pure haughtiness.

"Hahaha victory will soon be ours as my cyber snipers finish off your rusted rambunctious rampant robotic ravaging will come to an end." Her eyes glittered dangerously as she smiled in a way that did not reach her eyes.

"I'm not sure what you just said but I'm pretty sure you just insulted us" commented the leader.

"Man she's just as bad as Leo when it comes to talking" commented the slappper. Everyone on both sides paled as soon as the words left the speaker mouth and all begin to slowly step away from the leader as she proved there was many ways one can be scary.

"You idiot you've doomed us all again."

"Geology is not a real science" someone called from several feet away.

"I hate to admit but I believe some of my teammates are idiots." The leader commented.

"Some?" the mysterious girl asked.

"Now my mighty mechs" a familiar voice commanded as several blue troopers charged out of the tree line and begin firing at the outnumbered red troops.

"Ahhhhhhh somebody get me a medic" the Slappie begged.

"No you'll be fine" The leader remarked

"Your concern for me is touching" he shot back.

"Victory is mine after several hours of fighting" Leo wearing a blue uniform said to the red leader.

"Yeah now that we decided who gets to be blue we can start." The still unnamed girl agreed." But first I'm going to make you purple Leo" she playful threatened.

"Yeah yeah Mara you're still going down."Leo remarked as the battle began for real and what a battle it was full of betrayals, heroic last stands, clever tactics, impressive shooting and dodging, eventually everything was turned purple.

End flashback

"Wow that sounds boring" Harvey remarked.

"Believe me it was.

"Hey Leo is that Ace running over here"?

"Guys you have to hide me" Ace begged.

"What happened why is there a drum on your head"?

"I may have touched Chris's duel deck" Ace admitted.

"Ace sir we would follow you to end of the world but I'm afraid you're on your own this time" Harvey apologized.

"Well thanks a lot"

**"ACE **I'm not done teaching you a lesson" said a 13 year-old looking black haired and brown eyed boy wearing a black sweater and black pants.

"May I suggest in order to resolve this dispute made by you two cough Ace cough that you duke it out in a duel with Ace doing anything Chris says if he loses or Chris will how you say leave Ace alone." Leo interjected.

"Deal" Chris agreed

"Leo my secondary sidekick how superb of you to suggest such a solution" Ace praised.

"Well time to duel"

With that our heroes made for the nearest duel arena to begin the duel.

" I'll go first, Chris exclaimed, and I'll start of by summoning Summoner Monk(Dark spellcaster atk 800 def 1600) and I'll use his effect by discarding Potion of The Old man to the graveyard to special summon the level 4 monster known as Umbral Horror Ghoul(Dark fiend atk 1800 def 0) and I activate his effect to make his atk 0 to special summon a 0 atk Horror monster from my hand and I choose Umbral Horror Will o' The Wisp(Dark fiend atk 0 def 0) and I activate his effect to become the same level with a Umbral Horror I already control and I choose my ghoul and then I shall build the overlay network with them to summon to summon Kachi Kochi Dragon(Earth dragon atk 2100 def 1300) and I now end my turn" with what is possibly the biggest smirk ever seen"

Ace's turn 4000 each

"Not bad my furious feather-loving friend but you are no match for me for I am the hero of this story." Ace boasted. Meanwhile Harvey and Leo looked at themselves in confusion.

"I thought I was the hero of this story" Harvey questioned.

"Well it makes sense if you think about after all with a name like Ace how could he not be, he does use elemental heroes, and in case you hadn't noticed he's the highest ranked duelist here." Leo explained.

"What does that make us?" Harvey asked.

"The comic relief perhaps" Leo

"I activate the spell known as Terraforming to add to my arsenal a home field advantage known as Fusion Gate to my hand and I shall now activate it." Ace declared.

"I didn't know he had that card in his deck did you?" Harvey asked his compatriot. Leo opened his mouth to speak but...

"Well it does make sense when you think about it" He remarked.

"Now to call forth my comrade combined comrade the Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer (Fire warrior atk 2100 def 1200) by banishing Burstinatrix and Avian."While that went on the holograms of the two fused together bring froth the monster.

"Now Enforcer go enforce with Blazing Justice. With that he became enveloped in flames and charged at the dragon instantly destroying it.

"And thanks to his effect he isn't destroyed" Ace gloated.

Chris's turn

"No matter as for I shall be rid of him soon enough, I activate the spell known as Allure of Darkness allowing me to draw 2 cards and i shall banish Stygian Security and I shall special summon Umbral Horror Ghost by activating his effect also I get to special summon a fiend type level 4 or lower and I choose Umbral Horror Ghoul and activate his effect by making his attack 0 so I can special summon 1 Umbral Horror with 0 attack and I choose Umbral Horror Will'o'Lisp whose effect I shall now activate to make his level the same as Ghost then I shall build the overlay network to form the Herald of Pure Light in defense mode and detach 1 material to add Will o' The Wisp to my hand then I'll send 1 card to my deck and I shall detach the second to add to my hand my ghoul and send another to my deck. " Chris somehow said.

Ace's turn 4000 each

"I draw and i shall banish Masaki and the Flame Manipulator to fusion summon the Flame swords man (Fire Fusion warrior atk 1800 def 1600) and now show them the fire in your hearts warriors of the flame go Enforcer attack the Herald of Pure Light, soon enough the herald ironically disappeared in a bright flame and now Flame go for the monk."Ace commanded.

Chris's turn

"Now time to get started I normal Umbral Horror Ghoul and activate his effect to special summon Will o' The Wisp and activate his effect to make it level 4 as well, and use all three to build the overlay network to summon Tin Plate Archfiend (Earth machine xyz atk 2200 def 1200) and i shall now attack your Flame Swordsman now (2200-1800=400) (4000-400=3600)

Ace's turn 3600 4000

_Err I have got to do something about that fiend let's see hope I draw something good_

"I shall send out a call for justice by activating the spell known as E-emergency Call to my hand from my deck, and the hero Captain Gold answers my call as I shall now combine him with the Enforcer and my bubble man to summon the Elemental Hero Core (Fusion Earth atk 2700 def 2200). While he spoke all three monsters jumped and allowed the field to combine them.

"Too bad you can't use him as I activate my archfiend's effect to change your position.

"Your dirty tricks may work for you know but that is a temporary measure as my Heroes are never going down." Ace challenged

Meanwhile on the sidelines

"Told you he would use Core" Harvey remarked

"Yeah yeah here's the money."

"5 bucks says that he's going sprout a line about his fire burning away the dark."

review please


	10. The day everything changed part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the yugioh franchise

I do not own any aspect of the Yugioh franchise and the oc known as Chris A. ForestFleet belongs to ForestFleet himself.

Chris's turn 4000 ace 3600

" i shall now activate the spell known as Rank Up Magic Argent Chaos Force to rank up my archduke into CXyz Gold Tinplate Archduke (2400/1400/5/EARTH/Machine) now

my monster get rid of that false hero with Golden Saber Smash" with it master's command spoken the monster jumped into the air and came down on the hero with a mighty slash attack.

"No not Core" Ace wailed.

Ace's turn 3600 Chris 4000

' I activate the spell known as swords of revealing light and set 1 card face down and end my turn. ace spoke clearly shaken over the lost of his ace.

"Wow he really shaken up over it" Harvey thought out-loud.

"Well it is his only rare fusion monster to speak of, all his others are either run of the mill E-heroes or basic fusions like flame swordsman,or Ryu Shensi " Leo remarked

"you think he'll snap out of it" Harvey wondered

"honestly i don't even know after all Core is his only real possession his deck is on loan form the school remember." Leo answered still too shocked over his friend's despair to talk like a robot.

Chris's turn 4000 Ace 3600

"i set down 1 card and use my dukes effect to change your monsters position to face up and make its attack that the duke blew out of a horn that revealed the monster to be another Flame Manipulator"and i now end my turn

What anyone was going to say next was to be never to be known as alarms suddenly went off and explosions where heard for who knows how many times in the distance.

_What is going _everyone wondered as they nervously got back to their feet.

"Attention all students this is a class 1 emergency this is not a drill i repeat this is not a drill you are to get off the island as fast as you can..." that was all that was said as the intercom was suddenly cut of only to come on a minute later but instead of a familiar voice all was heard a voice of sharp iron.

"Attention denizens of this establishment you are to give yours up refuse to do so and you shall see what all men fear."

"What do we do sir" Harvey asked Ace

"I don't know" Ace whimpered

"I'll tell you losers what's going to happen your are to give yourself up to the nightmare clan,and aid in its cause to demolish the current world order" a cruel voice responded. All 4 quickly turned around to see a figure completely covered in a black was flanked by 2 guards dressed in a similar way

" and if we don't" Chris challenged

"Well" the mysterious figure considered for a moment " we could duel or, brandishing a ebony broadsword with the Wdiat Eye emblazoned in the hilt" or we could do it the fun way."As soon as he saw the sword Harvey reached for his own blade and blocked the strike with it as soon as it made contact the Wdiat Eye glowed brightly and then Harvey's sword turn from plastic to iron in heartbeat with the Eye of Anubis appearing on its hilt.

"What the heck just happened" Harvey wondered out loud

"hmmm it appears my shadow charm's magic turned your sword into a true blade as well." the cloaked figure wondered to himself. "Lets see if your any good with it knave" with that he went for a lunge which Harvey barely countered this went on for sometime before Harvey ended up on the floor. He turned to his back up only to find them unconscious on the floor with a bunch of ancient gear soldiers pointed at him.

"Harvey time to go" Chris commanded

"Not so fast the figure commanded, I activate the Seal of Orichalcos. With that the blue circle appeared and began to encircle the teens only for Harvey to push them out of the way. The others could only look on in horror as the circle chose its victims.

"Harvey what are you doing"Ace yelled as he and Leo began to bang on the force-field until they were dragged away

"get out of here guys I'll be fine." Harvey ordered.

"How noble of you,but it is fruitless as they each will fall for fate has decreed it."

"We shall see about that won't we" Harvey challenged

With the others

"Quick in here guys" Chris told the others forcing them into a closet as a patrol went by

"okay does anyone have a plan of action" Chris said. _man i never seen these guys so subdued Ace would usually be leading and Leo would be using his gadgets to help us I guess what happened with that other guy really shook them up, I owe him my life and I don't even know his name. Chris's lamented _

"Hello is anyone out there" a muffled voice asked.

"What the" Leo began to ask only to to answer his own question "its my radio quick help me find guys. with that a mad scramble commenced with all 3 cursing the day Leo forgot to organize his pockets.

"I have obtained the object in question"Leo announced regaining some of his spark back.

"yes the group consisting of myself Chris ForestFleet, and Ace have deemed it fit to answer the call set out by a yet unknown party"Leo droned out.

"Leo is that you its me Alberta"

"is Laura with you" frankly interjected speaking for the first time since Harvey's sacrifice.

"Ace thank goodness your okay." Laura's voice full of relief said.

'We're here too you know a fourth voice said over the radio.

"Sorry about that Nero"

"I'm Ryu"

"So where are you guys" Chris butted in before things got anymore awkward.

"We along with of the some of the students barricaded in one of the dorm towers.

"Well that is is some great news"Chris said to his companion

"Would you fair lady be so kind as to consent to us knowing the precise location of such a sanctuary."Leo questioned

"If I translated that correctly the answer is the north tower" Ryu said

"You got that right Nero" Laura seconded.

"I'm Ryu"

"Sorry you guys sound the same"

"I'm standing right next you"

"ANYWAY we'll see you guys soon" Nero commented

review please


End file.
